hollowayskeepfandomcom-20200214-history
Audrey
|image = image:audrey.png |imagewidth = 300px |caption = "What I want more than anything in the whole world is to see a real, living tree, growing in my backyard." |Row 1 title = Name: |Row 1 info = Audrey |Row 2 title = Age: |Row 2 info = 16 |Row 3 title = Gender: |Row 3 info = Female |Row 4 title = Species: |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Canon: |Row 5 info = The Lorax (2012) |Row 6 title = Room Number: |Row 6 info = 4120 |Row 7 title = Death(s): |Row 7 info = N/A |Row 8 title = Punishment(s): |Row 8 info = N/A |Row 9 title = Journal: |Row 9 info = butterflymilk |Row 10 title = Mun: |Row 10 info = Kabby}} Information Pre-Game History Audrey's half of 'The Lorax' tells the story of a place where all nature has been destroyed, and how one brave boy and the man responsible for nature's destruction -- with Audrey's help -- bring trees back to that place. Thneedville is the name of Audrey's hometown, and the town is completely inorganic. Virtually nothing living exists, besides humans. Even the food is a gelatin-like substance. O'Hare, the most powerful man in town made his fortune selling fresh air, because the outside air is so polluted. As such, he has a strong aversion to anyone leaving town, and thus his control, or learning about trees and how plants "make air for free", which would be bad for business. Still, there are those who remember when there were trees, and Audrey somehow gained access to this knowledge some time before the start of the film. She became infatuated with the idea of trees, and covered the entire back of her house in a mural of Truffula trees. We meet Audrey after this fact, when Ted purposely crashes a model airplane in her yard. Amused by what is revealed to be far from the first lost toy, Audrey invites Ted to see her mural, and tells her what she's heard of the trees. She also states that if a guy brought her a tree, she'd "probably marry him right on the spot". Thus begins Ted's search for a tree. Two days later, Audrey runs into Ted in town, and is cheerily un-phased when his grandmother identifies her as the girl Ted always talks about. She has clearly gone out for more paint for her mural, but when she gets home, her mural has been painted over, "courtesy of O'Hare, Inc.". Later that same day, Ted drives by Audrey's house and tells her to come to his place. Audrey does so, and Ted reveals to her the last Truffula seed, which Ted obtained from the Once-ler, the man who ruined the nature around town and now regrets it. The two go to plant it, with help from Ted's grandmother, as Ted's mom acts as a distraction -- For O'Hare knows about the seed, and is after it. A wild chase around town ensues, ending with Audrey and Ted trying to convince the people of town to let them plant the tree. Through extreme measures, (knocking down the town wall so the people of Thneedville can see the pollution beyond their seemingly perfect town), Ted gets the town on his side, and the seed is planted during a musical number. In the following weeks, Audrey continues to help tend to the returning nature, and Ted takes her to meet a very reluctant Once-ler. Game History Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Personality Audrey is a very cheery, upbeat girl. She is eager and always smiling when interacting with Ted casually, indicating that this is her natural nature. She's also a bit 'out there', shown simply with her fascination with trees, despite no one else in town caring about them. This also shows that Audrey is an individual. She definitely suffers from a level of obliviousness, as seen when she flips Ted and smashes him to the ground and then is unaware of his pain. Speaking of Ted, that relationship is interesting. Audrey clearly values his friendship, but with their age difference, (Ted is somewhere between 11 and 13), doesn't seem to see him as a love interest. She still kisses his cheek, though, and humors his crush without making her lack of romantic interest clear. She's not trying to lead him on, though. She just... Doesn't seem to think of the situation from Ted's point of view. She knows they're just friends, and even though she knows Ted likes her, it doesn't seem to occur to her that he doesn't think of them as just friends, as well. Audrey enjoys painting and gets upset when people do things that are wrong. Her morals are fairly standard black and white in that way they can be for young people. She's got the gift of optimism and hope, for sure, but can do things that aren't wise because they are, to her, the right thing to do. One example of this is standing up to O'Hare publicly, which could have disastrous results. She has a sense of danger, yes, but she lets her morals override it. Still, as Audrey grows and is presumably introduced to the Once-ler, she will probably find moral greys: The old man made the return of trees possible, but also is the reason they were gone. Appearance Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Abilities, Skills and Talents Painting Limitations and Weaknesses Basic limitations of a 16 year old human. Relationships Castmates The Once-ler: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Other Characters Sollux Captor: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Rapunzel: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Mimmi Kopanski: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Kevas: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Merida: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. The Kid: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Kagerou: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:The Lorax